Regenerator units (also referred to as doublers or repeaters) may be used to extend the loop (also referred to as communication line) length between a central unit and a remote unit. Through the use of regenerator units, the loop length can be extended beyond the maximum length normally available between a single central unit and remote unit. In particular, regenerator units receive communication signals and regenerate or otherwise amplify the communication signals for transmission at a higher power than the power of the communication signals when received. In this way, regenerator units are able to extend the loop length. However, conventional regenerator units are typically limited to basic network topologies which can lead to increased costs for implementing regenerator units with more complex topologies.